An Unlikely Fairy Tale
by Wixeron
Summary: To Hiccup, his daughters are his princesses, figuratively speaking of course. Now as a single father, he has been searching for that special woman that would be the figurative queen to his princesses and himself. What he didn't expect however, is to get the attention and affection of a LITERAL Queen! Now caught in an unlikely fairy tale, can he make it come true? Modern setting.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello HiccElsa readers! I'm here with a new story for our favourite pairing! Now this story will be very hard and challenging for me because this is unlike anything I've ever done before. Like seriously. This is an AU Modern romance drama. That means, there will be no magics, no fantasy adventure or anything. Just romance, drama, friendship and all that.

Yeap.

Say whaaaaaat?

What the heck am I doing?! I dunno how to do this! Oh my gooooood!

Oh and for my faithful followers of How To Thaw A Frozen Heart, updates will be a bit longer because of writer's block for that particular chapter which made me cook up other fanfic projects and other stuff. So...no worries!

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Kingdom Hearts and any copyrighted materials mentioned / will be mentioned in this story! The only thing I own is this story's plot and OCs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – An Unlikely Fairytale<strong>

"FINALLY! It's finally OVER! THANK GOD!" a twelve year old almost screamed at the television screen. Hiccup winced at the sound but he ignored it. Instead, he was more amused by his daughter's reaction.

"Yeap. It should have ended like what, an hour ago?" Hiccup said and Adalyn agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah! And there's just too much stupid in the movie that I can't even start!" Adalyn or Ada looked like she was about to burst.

Hiccup smiled at watching his daughter getting angry about a movie. To be fair, it was a horrible movie. The movie in question? Transformers 4: Age of Extinction, directed by none other than Michael Bay. Hiccup would have raged as well if he had not watched the movie before. Still, it doesn't mean he has grown immune to the movie's stupidity. Heck, watching the movie the second time was like reopening old wounds and Hiccup would have shared the same sentiment with his daughter.

It was only by watching her daughter's reaction to the movie that it was bearable. During the course of the movie, Ada would voice out her opinions to Hiccup's amusement. She almost stopped watching it, but Hiccup had forced her to stay.

It was her punishment after all.

"Like how annoying Tessa is?" Hiccup offered and Ada nodded furious.

"Yeah, yeah! God! Dad, if I ever became like her, please just leave me to die. It would do humanity a lot of favour," Ada said and looked at him with serious determination. Seeing this, Hiccup couldn't help but to laugh.

"No can do, Ada," Hiccup said and ruffled his daughter's hair. "If I do that, your mom would kill me twice. One for letting you become like that and two, for not saving you,"

Ada grumbled before she started ranting about the movie's immense stupidity. Hiccup smiled at her antics. Adalyn has her mother's blue eyes and Hiccup's auburn hair. She styled it short to follow one of her favorite fictional character; Commander Jane Shepard from the Mass Effect videogame.

Well, to say that Ada liked that character was an understatement. Commander Jane Shepard was one of her role models to say the least. Ada was even wearing a black hoodie that has a red and white strip along the arms as well as an N7 symbol on the right chest. The symbol was the 'highest' elite rank synonym to Commander Shepard in the videogame. Another feature about Ada was that she also inherited her father's freckles.

Needless to say, much to Hiccup's pride, Ada was his copy.

Hiccup took the popcorn bowl and munched on the snack while Ada continued her rant. Hiccup would then add his own opinion here and then to fuel her rant.

"What about Mark Wahlberg's buff body? For someone that was having financial problems, didn't eat regularly and spent most of his free time tinkering with stuff, he looked like _really _healthy," Hiccup added and Ada rolled her eyes.

"Urhg! The father is just as bad as his daughter!" Ada said and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Well, it wasn't surprising. I mean, the annoyingness need to come from somewhere, right?" Ada asked while her mouth was full of popcorn.

"Uh huh," Hiccup agreed and Ada's rant continued again.

20 minutes after that, Ada was spent and her head was on her father's thigh. "You're evil," Ada glared at her father.

Hiccup grinned. "Well, to be fair, it was painful for me as well,"

"Yeah right," Ada huffed a hair out from her face and struggled in place to reach for the remote that has fallen on the floor. She grabbed it and quickly switched the channels to find something interesting to watch.

"Alright, time for you to go to bed," Hiccup said and Ada whined.

"Daaaaad, just one show of anything! I need to clear my head of that horrible movie!" Ada said.

"No way. If you can just shrugged it off easily, then the punishment wasn't effective," Hiccup countered.

"Watching the movie till the end was punishment, dad. Anymore is just torture. You wouldn't be such a dick of a dad to torture his daughter, would you?" Ada reasoned and gave her father her 'puppy-eyed' stare.

Hiccup wasn't giving into the stare but her daughter's logic was solid. 'Damn, she really took after me,' Hiccup thought with a hint of pride.

Hiccup pinched his daughter's cheek. "Watch your language lady. Your 'Renegade' dialogue is less effective on me,"

"But it works, nonetheless, right?" Ada said and nursed her cheek with a grin. Hiccup could only shook his head with a smile.

"Alright, one show. If you keep switching channels, I'll give you only half an hour," Hiccup said and Ada smiled before she turned her attention to the television again. Hiccup then took out his smartphone and opened his messenger application. He saw a person's name and wanted to send a message but hesitated.

'It wasn't that late. I hope she hasn't sleep yet,' Hiccup thought and scratched his daughter's scalp before he decided to message that person.

**HHH: Hey there! Still awake?**

Hiccup messaged and turned his attention to the television. It might take a while to get a reply, or maybe he won't even get any tonight. However, Lady Luck would smile on him tonight.

**Raven: Yep! Having a sleepover with my sis! What about you?**

**HHH: Just finished my daughter's punishment. I made her watch TF4.**

**Raven: Oh...ouch. TF4…that is not something that I would want to experience again.**

**HHH: Even with me? **(Wink emoticon)

**Raven: Ha ha. Nope. Not even you can make it bearable. **(Tongue out emoticon)

Hiccup grinned like a kid in a candy store before he messaged Raven again. Meanwhile Ada knew what was going on and smiled. She didn't want to interrupt her father. Besides, there was an interesting show on the television that caught her outmost attention.

It was Ellen DeGeneres' talk show and the special guest were Queen Elizabeth Agdardottir. She was the Queen of Arendelle, the country where Ada's family where currently residing. Normally, Ada wasn't interested in celebrity stuff, but she'd make an exception to a select few. Besides, it would be useful to know stuff about your ruler, right?

The talk show went through the usual procedures when it comes to newcomers. Usually, if the guest was super famous, the show would focus on the current topic pertaining to the guest. For example, if an actor was invited, the show might focus on the actor's new movie. Now, Queen Elizabeth wasn't a super famous celebrity like actors or singers. She was famous in her own right but background questions was still required for the 'less-informed' audience.

Ada didn't pay attention to the conversation between the Queen and the show's host, Ellen. Most of it she already knew anyway. Ada however, was paying attention to Queen Elizabeth's features. She seemed familiar…

Ada squinted her eyes before it widened again and she almost gasp. 'Could it be?' Ada thought as her mind pieced everything together.

Suddenly, Ada sat upright so fast that she almost knocked Hiccup's phone from his hand.

"Woah! What up? Did you get your period?" Hiccup asked.

"No!" Ada said, a little bit annoyed and ran upstairs. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and was tempted to follow his daughter but decided to wait. It didn't even take a minute for Ada to come down with her laptop. She plopped down on the sofa and began to work on something.

"Soooo…"

"Gimme 5 minutes and don't peek!" Ada said without looking at her father. Hiccup shrugged and turned his attention to the television.

'Queen Elizabeth, huh,' Hiccup thought. Hiccup had seen her a couple of times during Arendelle's festivals. Queen Elizabeth or as she liked to be known as Queen Eliza was a kind, smart and beautiful woman. The people of Arendelle loved her and so does she. However, even at 33, she was still single and so was her sister of 30, Princess Annabeth. It was a rather hot issue for the Arendelleian Royalties because of you know, heir problems.

Some speculated that the reason for this was because Royal Sisters weren't interested in men and that they were in a relationship…with each other. Hiccup didn't know what to think about that. If anything, it wasn't his problem.

"Dad…" Ada started, breaking Hiccup from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought that…Elsa might be Queen Elizabeth?" Ada asked and Hiccup choked on air.

"What? Where did that come from? They didn't even look the same!" Hiccup asked.

"No no no, hear me out!" Ada said. "What if…Elsa was Queen Elizabeth's disguise? I mean, her dark hair have to be a wig because dye would take too long to wear off and she have to be wearing contacts,"

"That's a very good wig then," Hiccup stated. Hiccup currently was dating a woman named Elsa Edelweiss and she did not resemble Arendelle's Queen at all. Elsa had black short hair, black eyes and wore glasses. Queen Elizabeth however, has long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and no glasses. Even if Queen Elizabeth wore a wig, how would it possible? Her hair even when braided around her head still has a lot of _mass._ How could a wig hide all that without looking weird?

"If she's the Queen then she would have access to the best wig there is! Or…maybe her 'normal'-" Ada air quoted. "-hair is a wig instead,"

"Huh…that-that could happen," Hiccup said.

Ada pressed on. "Plus, her name dad! Elsa could be short form for Eliza and Elizabeth! And Edelweiss! That's German for _noble white. _She's a _noble_ and she has almost _white hair_,"

Hiccup's eyebrow was raised again. 'It makes a lot of sense,' he thought. But something was off.

"Wait, if concealing her true identity was important, why would she leave obvious clues?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wants to be found? Maybe she's trying to see how far she could push her disguise?" Ada shrugged.

However, she wasn't finished and she presented the final nail in the coffin. "And look! I've edited one of Queen Elizabeth's pictures,"

Ada showed him the laptop that had Queen Elizabeth's picture. Using image editing tools, Ada had cut the Queen's hair short, coloured it and her eyes black and even put a glasses on her. Even with the haphazard editing, the resemblance could be seen.

Hiccup's heart started to beat faster as a part of his mind started to believe what his daughter had told him. However, another more logical part of him screamed that it was impossible.

After all, why would a Queen do this? Why go all this far to…date him?

"Okay, that is ridiculous," Hiccup said and Ada pouted at her idea being shot down. "I mean, why would Elsa-_Queen Elizabeth," _Hiccup emphasized. "Would do all this? She could have any guy she want even without trying!"

Ada smiled a Cheshire smile and it unnerved Hiccup a bit. That smile usually was when Ada was up to no good. And when that happens, Hiccup, despite all his experience and intelligence as her father, have little success so far at preventing her from getting what she want.

"Well…I've been reading some interesting articles lately," Ada asked and crossed her arms. "They said that MILFs and no, the M stands for Mature, not Mother," Hiccup was about to ask where she learned of the term but Ada didn't allow him.

"And most MILFs that aren't cougars like our Queen, that wants to have a family…" Ada continued. "-usually like men that are good with kids. Which in your case, you have a very good record with children, hence making you very, very attractive to her," Ada closed her eyes and nodded a few times, as if she had won the case.

Hiccup smiled and his chest swelled with pride at hearing her daughter's indirect acknowledgement. So for that, he should humor her at least.

"Okay, okay," Hiccup put his hands up in surrender. "Your argument is sound but as of now, it is still a theory,"

Ada opened her eyes before answering. "Then call her! Ask her if I was right!"

"Even if she is the real deal, you think that she would just reveal it if I asked?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, if you mean something to her, then yes! If not…" Ada didn't finish and Hiccup knew the answer. And he knew it would hurt a lot. It almost made him dismiss Ada's idea entirely so that he would remain happily ignorant.

However, the idea and the possibility that Elsa might be Queen Elizabeth had planted itself deep in his core. He was a curious person and so he had to sate it.

"Alright, alright," Hiccup said with a sigh and picked up his phone. He then sent a message to Raven, Elsa's messenger name to ask her permission to call her at this time of night. Elsa replied instantly with a yes. Hiccup took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. Ada urged him on and Hiccup dialed Elsa's number and set it to speaker mode.

The ringtone was short but it felt like an eternity before Hiccup heard Elsa's voice.

"Hello Hiccup!" Elsa greeted happily and to Hiccup and Ada, the voice sounded familiar with Queen Elizabeth's voice from the television.

"Hey there! Hope I didn't disturb you much," Hiccup said.

"Oh no, it's alright. After all, we were talking about you just now," Elsa replied.

"Oh? I hope it's good," Hiccup said.

"Well, that's our secret," Elsa giggled.

Hiccup however was thinking about something else before he asked the question.

"Your sister…her name is Anna right?" Hiccup asked and looked at her daughter.

Ada's eyes widened at this. "Yes, why?" Elsa replied.

_A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H!_ Ada mouthed and Hiccup's heart started to beat faster.

'It couldn't be…Anna's hair and eyes are different,' Hiccup thought. He had met Anna a few times before and she did not look like Princess Annabeth. Then again…that was the point of disguises.

"Oh, it's nothing. Say hi for her to me, will you?" Hiccup said.

"Alright, will do. So what is it that you want to about?" Elsa asked.

"Well…" Hiccup dragged. "You know, Ada watched the Ellen DeGeneres show that had Queen Elizabeth as the guest. She then had this idea that _you were her_ in disguise,"

"…" the line was silent.

Ada's eyes widened again as Elsa hesitated. It would mean that either it was the truth and she didn't expect the question or it wasn't and she really wasn't expecting the question. It would make sense. It was like saying her father resemble Jay Baruchel.

Yeah right.

"I mean, how crazy would that be, right? The Queen disguises herself as common folk and decided to date an average dad," Hiccup pressed on.

"Hiccup…do you want me to be the Queen?" Elsa asked and Ada gave Hiccup a questioning look but Hiccup knew what it was. It was a trick question.

If Elsa was indeed the Queen and Hiccup said no, that would mean Hiccup didn't want to have a relationship with her. Saying yes has its risks as well if Elsa was not the Queen. A woman do not like to be compared to another woman. Unless they were cosplaying or under disguise. Then that would be a compliment.

"Well, I could…you know, cosplay as her during Halloween or during Comicon along with Ada," Elsa added after a momentary pause from Hiccup. Hiccup almost, almost smacked his forehead with his palm.

If Elsa was indeed the Queen, she was good. Ada narrowed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

'Well, two can play this game,' Hiccup thought.

"Asking you to be the Queen of Arendelle is quite a tall order. So I will settle with something else instead. I..." Hiccup suddenly hesitated as his courage left him. What he was about to ask was a rather serious matter.

"Yes?" Elsa urged him and Hiccuped decided to get it over with.

"I would like you to be the queen of my heart and the queen to my wonderful princesses," Hiccup asked.

Ada gagged silently and Hiccup rolled his eyes before throwing a pillow at her.

What Hiccup had just said might sound like a joke but it wasn't. Most men do no joke about wedding or marriage. If a man asked a question that was related to the holy matrimony and it sounded like a joke, **it wasn't**. It was actually the man's way of 'testing the waters', so to speak. It was a way to see whether or not a woman considered marriage, especially to the man that asked the question.

So to women out there, if one day a man that you were close for some time said something along this line to you… "hey, wouldn't it be funny if we both got married in the future?", **BEWARE! **

Answer honestly but tactfully. If you answer positively but didn't mean it, you would only give the poor man false hope.

The truth was that, Hiccup didn't take it seriously about Elsa being the Queen despite his daughter's rather convincing reasoning. Furthermore, as Elsa kept skirting around the topic and because of her rather playful nature, Hiccup was convinced that Elsa wasn't the Queen.

No, right now, it wasn't about Queen Elizabeth but Elsa Edelweiss. It wasn't about Elsa being similar to the Queen but about Hiccup's future with her.

Hiccup had known Elsa for some time now. And during that time, she had managed to capture not only Hiccup's heart, but his children as well. Well, Adalyn's and Safia's heart anyway. Sif will eventually warm up to her.

Needless to say, Hiccup was ready to take their relationship to the next stage. It was just that, he was afraid to ask. He feared that Elsa might not feel the same. Now however, the opportunity has presented itself even if it might not be the best.

"…Hiccup…I…" Elsa hesitated and Hiccup grinned nervously. It seemed that Elsa understood the trick question. "Hugin Hiccup Haddock, is this some sort of an elaborate proposal? If I say yes, are you going to appear somewhere in my house and pop out a ring?"

Unfortunately, Elsa was rather good at avoiding questions. Now, the question backfired as Hiccup was the one that has to answer.

Hiccup's and Ada's head slumped downwards and he sighed before steeling himself. He guessed that Elsa would continue dto ance around his question if he continued to play along.

Time to get serious then.

"Well, yes and no-I mean…yes it is my proposal-unofficial proposal but I promise you that if you say yes, you won't see my official proposal coming because you will be pleasantly surprised, you can count on that," Hiccup said and Ada's eyes widened and she gasped silently. Hiccup sneaked at glance at her before looking at the phone again.

"Look, Elsa…I-it's not easy for me to love a woman because it isn't just about me. My children has to love her as well. And you…you've done the incredible! You managed to capture my heart and my children's as well. Adalyn loves you. Safia loves you. Sif, well, she likes you but she'll come around. And as for me, I love you too," Hiccup confessed.

And then, everything was silent except for the television with the ongoing talk show, still about Queen Elizabeth's life. The silence from Elsa was maddening and Hiccup had started to regret his decision.

'God, how did it turned out like this? It started innocently enough; are you the Queen, yes or no? And then suddenly, will you marry me, yes or no? The next thing we know I might ask, do you have magical powers, yes or no?' Hiccup thought.

"Oh…Hiccup…I…I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry! I-I knew this moment would come but not like this! I…I-" and the line went dead.

Hearing that Hiccup and Ada became speechless. The silence from father and daughter was uncomfortable and the television made it worse.

"Do you have that special someone?" Ellen asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I still haven't found that special someone," Elizabeth answered before commercial break took over.

Hearing that stung Hiccup's heart even more, even though Elsa and Queen Elizabeth might not be the same person. Well, that doesn't matter anymore.

"Dad?" Ada started. Hiccup turned to her and saw that she was crying. "I'm sorry…I-I didn't expect it to happen like this!"

Hiccup instantly hugged her. "No, it wasn't your fault. It's my fault. I pushed too hard. You heard Elsa, she said that she expected this but…I dunno, maybe she didn't want it this way I guess,"

"So…so you're saying that she might change her mind?" Ada turned to look at him.

"Maybe. I'll try again someday, alright?" Hiccup smiled and Ada lightened up a bit and she hugged her father. The both of settled into a comfortable position and didn't say a word. Only the noise from the television filled the room. And it was just in time for the Ellen talk show to resume.

"So what's your ideal Mr. Right? Does he have to be a knight in shining armor, or prince charming?" Ellen

Queen Elizabeth turned her gaze at her hand and smiled fondly. "Well, he doesn't have to be all that. However, he needs to be good with children. I have a soft spot for children and he would have to win me through them,"

"Oh…wow," Ellen nodded. "So we can expect Arendellian man to be super nice with the kids then!"

Hiccup sighed. He didn't care about Queen Elizabeth and Elsa anymore, at least for the moment. As such, he didn't even bother to reach for the remote to turn of the television and so the both of them ignored the show. They were about to fall asleep when suddenly, Hiccup's phone rang.

Hiccup scrambled to get the phone, dislodging Ada in the process. He found it and saw that it was Elsa and she wanted to have a video call. Hiccup sighed and cancelled the call. He didn't have the energy and mood to speak with her again tonight.

However, before he could put away his phone, a message from Elsa arrived.

**Raven: Please answer the call. I have an explanation for you. Please?**

Hiccup raised his eyebrow and sure enough, another video call arrived. Ada gave him a questioning look and Hiccup shrugged before answering it. What he saw next perplexed him.

Elsa looked different. Her black hair looked somewhat...abnormal? Hiccup couldn't pinpoint what it was but he knew that there was something unnatural about the hair at the moment. And her eyes...it wasn't black but blue, albeit a bit red from crying.

"Hiccup…I want to say that I'm sorry. I was so, so happy to hear your proposal! I really do! And at the same time, I feel guilty and afraid," Elsa said. She looked sad for a moment before she steeled herself and at that moment, Hiccup saw Queen Elizabeth.

'Can it be?' Hiccup thought and her eyes widened.

"Hiccup, what I'm going to tell you is a huge secret and responsibility. I am entrusting it to you with the hope that you and your family can keep it a secret until the right time comes," Elsa said but she didn't give Hiccup time to respond.

Instead, she took off her glasses and pulled on her black hair. The hair came off easily and a long platinum blonde hair flowed out from it. At that moment, Hiccup wasn't talking to Elsa Edelweiss anymore.

"I am Queen Elizabeth Agdardottir of Arendelle," Queen Elizabeth announced as if she was doing it to the public. "Also known as Queen Eliza or you can just call me Elsa, Hiccup," Elsa smiled warmly and let out a sigh, as if she was released from a large chain that burdened her.

Hiccup was speechless and Ada, after hearing all that, took this chance to look into his phone.

"And I am-" the video from Elsa's side turn to face Anna with dark brown hair. She then took off the wig to reveal strawberry blonde hair. "-Princess Annabeth Agdardottir of Arendelle!" Anna announced proudly with her chest puffed outwards. "AKA Anna!"

This time, Ada gasped, earning Anna's attention. "Oh hey, Ada! So you're the one that saw through our disguises, huh? Although to be honest, it was kinda paper thin. It was quite surprising that it lasted that long-"

"Shut. Up!" Ada said and gasped again with wide eyes. Anna looked very surprised at this. "No-no, I didn't mean that kind of shut up! I-I mean the nervous kind of shut up!" Ada said before she gave in to panic. She then pulled her hood over her head before trying to ran away.

Fortunately, Hiccup managed to grabbed her, dropping the phone to the sofa in the process.

"Ada, Ada! Calm down!" Hiccup ordered. Ada looked at him like he was crazy.

"I just told the princess to shut up! I screwed things again!" Ada said, almost breaking into tears again.

"Ada, Ada!" Anna said from the phone, which was facing down. "It's okay Ada, I know what you mean! I do that sometimes too you know,"

"See? It's alright, you didn't screw anything up, okay?" Hiccup assured his daughter with a smile and wiped away her tears.

"Okay," Ada nodded as she took a moment to calm herself down.

"Hiccup? Are you there?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Hiccup said and reached for his phone and saw both Royal Sisters looking at him and Ada with smiles on their faces.

"Hiccup, Ada, I'm sorry that we lied to you about our background but I want you to know that that was the extent of our lies. The rest wasn't a lie. That means, the times we spent together, the feelings that we showed you was genuine. Please understand that we lied because it would be hard otherwise for us to spent time together. And we had planned to tell you one day…but I…I wish I could remain as Elsa Edelweiss forever," Elsa said sincerely with a sad smile.

Hiccup believed her. "It's alright. I understand," Hiccup said with a smile and Elsa's smiled happily. "Well, umm, it's getting late and uh…kinda big shock we all had today so I guess we'll stop here for now,"

Elsa nodded and Anna managed to sneak in a bye before the connection was cut off. It was silent for a moment before Ada turned to look at her father.

"Oh my god! You've romanced the Queen! In secret too!" Ada squealed with a large grin. Hiccup smiled and pulled down her hood on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now remember, this is a secret, okay? And no, you cannot hint anything about this on the Internet or to anyone, okay?" Hiccup said sternly and Ada nodded.

"I understand daddy. I promise to keep it a secret," Ada hugged him.

"Good girl," Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep,"

Ada smiled before running up to her room. Hiccup sighed before picking up his phone and turning off the electronics and lights in the living room and headed towards his own room. Once he had reached his room, he opened the door and turn on the lights.

"You wouldn't believe what had happened Astrid," Hiccup said and connected his phone to the charger on the nightstand. "Can you believe that all this time, I've been romancing a Queen?" Hiccup shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He sighed and palmed his face. After a minute, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. "And I even proposed her too!" Hiccup chuckled.

"She didn't answer directly and I feel relieved at that! Before this I was sure that I want to marry Elsa but…Queen Elizabeth? That's…She's a Queen and I, I'm just a dad, Astrid. I don't think I can…" Hiccup rambled before he suddenly became quiet.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm over thinking things. I should sleep on this," Hiccup chuckled. "God, Astrid, this is like a…an unlikely fairy tale," Hiccup shook his head and sighed before turning his gaze on a picture on the nightstand. It was a portrait of a blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Right, good night, Astrid," Hiccup said and turned off the lights before lying on the bed. However, before sleep claimed Hiccup, he had just one question on his mind.

'How on Earth did I managed to get the Queen's affection?'

How indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wargh! And thus ends the prologue. At this point, it was no surprise that Hiccup had managed to romance Elsa. Heck, if anything, in romance stories, who's gonna romance who is obvious. What we, eh, I mean, you are interested in is the HOW! So, yeah.

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dream Drop Distance

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! It seems that you guys think that this story were dead. Well, that isn't the case. However, I'm afraid updates are going to be sporadic because of other focus and interests. Still, I'll do my best for you guys!

Now, there's something very important I want to tell you readers. The thing is, although I have the plots of my stories already outlined, it tend to grow and evolve when I'm writing them, thinking about them and so on. So where I'm going with this? Well, at first, this story wasn't going to have mature stuff in it but uh...it just happens? The sexual content was very light...according to my standards anyway. That and I'm not sure whether what I write is still safe for the T rating. Oh well, for precaution, I have to bump up the rating for this story. So for those of you who aren't suitable for the M rating, sorry. You might want to, um...wait a few years?

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE ADULT THEMES. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR THE M RATING, BEWARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Dream Drop Distance <strong>

_A few months ago…_

Dreams, the one that you get from sleeping, tend to be weird. And the one Hiccup was having right now was no different.

Now, dreaming was…an unpredictable affair. Sometimes you realized you were dreaming and sometimes you don't. And on the rare chance that you realized you were dreaming, you would often find that you were merely an audience to a film, and not the character itself.

Which, in the case of his dream, Hiccup was watching a…film of his dream? Dreams were the product of the mind and anything could happen, so let's leave it at that and move on, shall we?

Now, in that dream, he was a…blacksmith in feudal times, which was weird because if given choice, blacksmithing wouldn't be on top of the list. Well, in this life anyway. That and he wouldn't want to live in the feudal times. Who would? It was like living in a cave! There was no internet, no computers, no smartphones and no everything! It was horror!

Knowing that he dreamed of feudal times were almost enough to categorize this dream into a nightmare. The keyword was almost. If he was to blame someone for this, it would be his youngest daughter. She loved fantasy fiction, and fairy tales were in that category. He guessed that having to read her fairy tales and fantasy books were the cause of this dream.

Anyway, putting aside the weird career choice, the setting of his dream and what was essentially, the ramblings of a quirky (Hiccup liked to think himself as such) father, it was time to get back on the story of his dream. Weird variables aside, Hiccup somehow felt that there was still things that remained constant in his dream.

And those things were his children and…the absence of his wife.

He felt a flash of pain and sadness. At this point, Hiccup has accepted that his wife's role were going to be minimal from now on and in the future. She was like the unnamed character whose role was merely to move the plot and destined to be forgotten afterwards.

If he were to use an example, it would be Batman's parents. Without them, there would be no Batman. But their role were just that; so that Batman would exists. The story wasn't about them.

And Astrid's role in their life was…over.

It was the sad truth but…it couldn't be denied that her impact was significant. After all, without Astrid, there wouldn't be Sif, Adalyn and Safia.

And as if on cue, Hiccup's children sprung into existence in his dream. They entered his forge while his dreamself was hammering on a sword. Thankfully, their age and physical size remained the same in the real world. Their clothing however, was not and aside from Safia, his two other daughters wore clothing that were foreign for the setting of his dream.

Sif was a 16 year old with silky blond hair with green eyes (his eyes, yes!). Her hair was quite long and she wore it in a ponytail. Adalyn always said that she looked like a videogame character called Samus Aran from the Metroid franchise. It has been Adalyn's mission to get Sif to cosplay as her whenever the opportunity arises. Now, Sif was wearing…a 21st century military uniform complete with a modern day firearms.

What. What the heck was he pounding the sword for?!

Adalyn was next. She was a 12 year old with silky auburn hair (yes!) and blue eyes. Her hair was at shoulder length and…she was wearing Commander Shepard's combat armor from the Mass Effect franchise and again, she was armed with futuristic firearms.

What. Okay, dreams. This was a dream, Hiccup told himself.

And now comes his final treasure. His children were in a way, a copy of him. They resembled him to some degree but Safia came the closest to match his appearance. In a way, she was gender bent version of Hiccup. Safia was an 8 year old with green eyes and long curly hair although its curliness wasn't extreme. Thank God. She didn't have his freckles however but that was fine. Safia was garbed in a blue witch apparel complete with a staff, cape and large pointy hat.

His children greeted him cheerfully and told his dream self that they were going to embark on an epic quest to save the kingdom. The dream Hiccup smiled, wished them luck and kissed them on their foreheads before sending them away.

And then after that things went at a fast pace. It was like watching a montage of his children on a weird adventure. They went from fighting fantasy creatures such as dragons to the sci-fi ones such as a four eyed bald aliens with guns.

After all those blasting and gunning, the children finally confronted the villains. They were two men, one with auburn hair with sideburns (yuck!) and green eyes. From the looks of it, he might as well be another version of Hiccup. The next one has spiky white hair with blue eyes. He looked like a character from an anime or something.

His children then battled the villains. The red guy controls fire and the other wields ice. It was an epic battle to say the least. After a while, his children managed to defeat the ice and fire combo. They then released the villains' captive; a woman that looked like…Astrid?

No, it wasn't her, although they looked almost the same. Astrid's hair was golden, hers was white gold. Astrid's skin was a bit tanned because of her love for the outdoors while hers was pale, almost like snow. The one thing they share in common was their blue eyes, although Astrid was darker.

If Hiccup had to use an example to compare the two, Astrid was gold while she was platinum. And the differences doesn't just stop at skin deep. Astrid's beauty was Amazonian in a way. Hers was of regal queen.

She looked familiar.

His children then brought her back to the kingdom and they were greeted as hero-heroines. It turned out that the woman was indeed a queen. It was then everything clicked. She was Queen Elizabeth of Arendelle.

Oh. Okay. Her in his dream wasn't a weird thing, right?

His children then kneeled in front of the Queen in her throne room to receive their recognition and rewards. They rejected the rewards however and wished that it were to be given to him.

Aaaawww.

Anyway, that brought the Queen's attention to his dream self. When they met, Hiccup realized that there was a shine in the Queen's eyes. It was as if she had found something of great interest. The Queen, knowing that his dream self was a blacksmith, ordered a sword from him. He finished it and were tasked to deliver it to her personally in her study room.

What. Why does that sound like a plot for…xxx stuff?

Dream self Hiccup then went into the throne room and met the Queen. She told him to put the sword on the table. He did as told and the Queen locked the door behind him.

What.

Then the Queen had that…that look that Astrid got when she was…

Oh my god.

The Queen sauntered to him and pick up the sword, which turned out to be a white rapier. It was beautiful, Hiccup admitted. She admitted it too and brandished the sword. She then…it looked like as if she was dancing with the sword. She went through graceful motions to expertly slice the air with finesse.

Woooooow. Both Hiccup did not expect that. Wooooow.

Then, suddenly, in one motion, she slid the sword under his crotch and closed the distance between them.

Whaaaat. Was it wrong to say that Hiccup found it to be hot?

Blue predatory eyes gleamed into green timid prey eyes. Dream Hiccup stuttered for words but the Queen silenced him with a finger on his lips. She then slowly and sensually slid the sword from his crotch and placed it behind his neck. She grinned a feral smile and kissed him hungrily.

What. The. Heck?

The both of them then discarded all reason and gave in to their passion. And Hiccup was to watch it.

Wasn't dreams supposed to end before they get to the good parts?! He didn't want to complain but, but, this was too good to be true!

Unfortunately, it was indeed the time to wake up.

…

Hiccup woke up to the feeling of having something wet and slimy slobbered to his face. He slowly opened his eyes and found the family dog, a cream colored female Shiba Inu licking his face happily.

"Stormfly, that's going to be hard to wash out from my memory," Hiccup said groggily. Stormfly barked once and Hiccup winced. "Alright, alright. I'm awake," he said and rubbed her head but made no effort to move get up from the bed. Soon, his eyes were closed again.

A part of him was rather bummed that the dream was cut short. But another was glad because he didn't want his daughters to enter the room while he was having a morning wood. He might have to lock his room after this.

"Meeooow," a sound could be heard from his nightstand. Hiccup opened an eye and saw a male black cat with green eyes. "Toothless…five more minutes,"

The cat meowed almost menacingly, as if warning him. The dog joined in and let out three short barks. "Noooooo," Hiccup said weakly and shielded his head under a pillow. The three short barks was a code to call out the third wake up clock.

Soon enough, the sound of fast footsteps could be heard and Hiccup felt something jumped on his bed. "Daaad, wake up!" the voice said before a small frame crashed on his body.

"Ouf!" Hiccup gasped, throwing his pillow away in the process. Safia then took this chance to sit on his body and grabbed his cheeks.

"Wake up dad! You need to get ready!" Safia said.

"You take your bath first," he replied.

"I have, I have! So get up!"

Hiccup opened his eyes and peaked at her. She was already well dressed. Still…he squinted his eyes at her. "Really now? Lemme smell your breath,"

Safia rolled her eyes but complied anyway. She opened her mouth and breathe out. Hiccup and Stormfly then closed in to smell her breath before she let out a bark as if to say that Safia had indeed taken her bath.

Hiccup agreed with a smile. Safia must have been really excited about this day. Well, he didn't want burst her bubble. "Alright," he grabbed her by her sides and put her beside him before sitting up. "Give me 10 minutes, okay?"

Safia grinned and got off from the bed. "Okay!" she said before she disappeared from the room.

Hiccup sighed and palmed his face before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. With his daughter out of his mind, now he can concentrate on the weird dream he had.

'The Queen…really? Of all the woman he could fantasize about, must it be the Queen? Gah!' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was Astrid, smiling at him. "I know you want me to move on, but, the Queen…really? That's setting the bar to 'impossible', no?" he chuckled.

"Oh well, it was just a dream," he said to himself.

It was just a dream...

Right?

**…**

That morning, the Queen of Arendelle woke up feeling great. That was because she had a wonderful sleep. That and she had...she was ashamed to admit it, an erotic dream that ended up giving her an orgasm.

Elsa blinked the sleep from her eyes a few times before she palmed her face and groaned.

'What was that?' Elsa thought.

The Queen sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. She then smiled before biting her lips. 'Still, that was…wonderful,'

Her musings were cut short when a knock could be heard from her door. "Queen Elsa, are you awake?"

"Yes-yes!" Elsa said and quickly got up before she went to her dresser to reach her bathrobe. Once she was covered, she went towards the door and opened it to reveal Gerda, the maid and her sister, Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna said-screamed and hugged her sister. She could have fallen to the floor, but years of experience had prepared her for it. That and martial arts training helped as well.

Her sister was 30 years old, but sometimes Elsa wondered if she was a 10 year old instead. But that wasn't bad.

Gerda didn't react to the scene, but instead calmly walked into the room followed by her two personal bodyguards; Terra and Aqua.

Terra was a tall young man with brown eyes and hair. The back of his hair reaches the back of his neck while the front was styled into a rather messy vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He was currently wearing the standard black suit, pants and tie that all bodyguards wear. He was also pushing a food trolley.

"You know, this wasn't in my job description," he mused.

"Don't be such a big baby," his partner, Aqua replied and took the trolley from him. "Now shoo, wait with Kristoff outside,"

Terra rolled his eyes before he complied and he closed the door.

Aqua has blue eyes and short hair of the same color. She also wore the same standard black uniform as Terra. She turned around and smiled at the Royal Sisters' antics.

"Aqua, how are you?" Elsa said after she managed to pry Anna away.

"I'm fine thank you," she said and Elsa nodded.

"Come now, we need to get you prepared," Gerda said and took Elsa's arm to direct her towards the bathroom.

"And Gerda, nice to meet you too," Elsa said with a giggle.

"The pleasure's all mine, dear. Now hurry up. Your disguise need a lot of time to prepare," Gerda said and Elsa nodded before she complied and entered the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Elsa was now in front of her dresser, munching on a breakfast pastry while Gerda hovered behind her to tend to her hair. Anna was having her cup of hot chocolate while Aqua was trying a different attire from the dresser.

"You know, I-um…I have a strange dream last night," Elsa started.

"Dreams are strange, sis," Anna stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, _stranger, _then," Elsa replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oooh, how strange?" Anna asked.

"It couldn't be stranger than Anna's right?" Aqua said and Anna stuck out her tongue at her. The bodyguard chuckled in response.

"Well...perhaps?" Elsa said.

"What did you dream dear? That you were a queen with magical powers of snow and ice?" Gerda commented and Elsa was silent for a second.

"Well, close enough," Elsa started and the rest gave each other weird looks. "In my dream…it was a fantasy world and magics do exist. Anna controls fire and I, snow and ice,"

"Oooh, that is awesome!" Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"It is but that's not the focus of my dream. I was captured by two villains, umm…" Elsa seemed ashamed to continue but she pushed forward nevertheless. "They were Jack Frost and Prince Hans,"

Hearing this, Anna burst into laughter while Aqua chuckled and Gerda gave her a sly smile. "Jackson Overland Frost?! And Hans Westergard?! That is rich! Oh hahaha!"

Elsa smiled and waited until Anna finished laughing. A few seconds later, she calmed down but her breathing was still heavy.

"Ooh…well, I understand why you don't like them," Anna said and Aqua nodded in agreement. "But I didn't expect for you to dislike them so much that you would turn them into villains!"

"It wasn't by choice…" Elsa mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Aqua grinned.

"Anyway, so what did those 'deplorable'," Anna air quoted. "-dashing villain princes do to you? Did they held you in bondage? Threaten to defile you-"

"Anna," Gerda warned and Anna muttered a soft apology.

"Not really. They just…locked me up in a tower somewhere. They said that they have evil plans but it was never elaborated upon," Elsa shrugged.

"Huh, that's…a downer," Anna said.

"I got a feeling that the focus of your dream is something else," Aqua commented and Elsa pursed her lips before she nodded.

"That's right. I was saved by three adorable girls," Elsa continued before she giggled. "They were quite the sight!" Elsa said and she described her saviors.

"That's…something," Aqua said and Elsa nodded with a smile as she remembered the three girls.

She remembered the oldest, a fiery blonde that was the most serious of the three. But that was because she was very protective of her sisters, kind of like Elsa back then. The middle one was a red head and had a fiery personality as well, but not as strong as her sister. She appeared to be the brain of the group and seemed to be the most peculiar as she tended to use jargons that Elsa didn't understand. If Elsa had to guess, she was a…nerd? The youngest, another red head but with green eyes instead of the middle sister's blue. She was very optimistic and cheerful. Although she wasn't as bright nor as strong as her two older sisters, she was the one that hold them together as they tend to disagree with each other.

"They're quite adorable," Elsa said. Anna and Aqua gave each other weird looks while Gerda only smiled a knowing smile.

"And then?" Gerda urged Elsa to continue.

"The girls then brought me back to my kingdom and I wanted to reward them," Elsa continued. "Aside from recognition, they refused to receive any rewards and wanted me to give it to their single father instead. So I did. I met him and..."

The rest of the women raised an eyebrow at this before Anna smiled mischievously. "I think I know where this is going..."

"So, what did he looked like?" Aqua asked with a smile.

"He... " Elsa then described what the father looked like.

"What?! He looked like a different version of Hans!" Anna exclaimed and the others agreed.

Elsa didn't give it much thought but when Anna had pointed it out to her, she could not deny it. So does that made her think of the father any less now? No, not really. She wasnt the type of person to not like somebody because of physical features.

"Well yes, but that was where the similarity ends. The love that he has for his children..." Elsa said as she remembered the proud and loving look in his eyes for his children. His children also adored him as well.

"And he was cute as well," she added.

"In what way?" Anna asked.

"Well, his daughters adore him,"

"That's your definition of _cute_? That's...cute," Anna said.

"Oh come now, if he's good with daughters, then imagine him with the ladies," Gerda commented.

Elsa hummed in agreement. "Apparently, I have the same idea in my dream as well because I was enamored with him,"

Anna's Cheshire smile returned again. "So what did you do?"

"Well...since he was a blacksmith, I commissioned a rapier from him," Elsa said and Anna ooh'ed.

In this age, a woman that dreamt of having a rapier would be weird. However, in the Royal Sisters' case, it wasn't. One of Elsa's hobbies was fencing and in her younger days, she entered competitions as well. Anna had the same interest in swords but of different kind. She preferred heavier swords such long swords and katana. This was influenced on her when she was studying in Japan and she used to joined kendo tournaments as well.

It was forgiven if the public didn't know about this fact as their tournament days were long gone. And even though they still practice sometimes, it was done in private. Oh and their parents had taken the initiative to make them learn martial arts since they were young too. 'Prevention, rather than cure,' was what the late King had said to them.

So if they were up against average joes, the Royal Sisters' bodyguard didn't have much to worry about.

"When he finished the rapier, I had him deliver it to me in private in the study room," Elsa continued and Anna gasped.

"No! You did not!" she said.

"I did!" Elsa said and her face was pink in embarrassment. "He entered the study room and I locked the door," Elsa continued.

"You minx!" Aqua stated.

"I-I'm not!" Elsa was red now.

"Go on, dear, finish the story," Gerda urged and Elsa nodded.

"Well, he showed his sword-" Anna and Aqua roared into laughter at this. "-I mean THE sword! No-no, the rapier!"

Elsa pouted as her best friends took their sweet time to laugh at her. Gerda chuckled. She had finished tending Elsa's hair and wrapped it around the back of her head. She then took large briefcase beside the drawer and opened it to reveal a short black haired wig.

Gerda took the wig and put it over the Queen's head, making sure that no platinum-blonde hair could be seen. Once she was satisfied, she then began applying the cosmetic glue to make sure the wig would remain on her head. It would take a moment for the glue to take hold, but after that, she would need to add the finishing touches and no one would recognize Elsa as the Queen of Arendelle.

'Oh wait, there's still her eyebrows,' Gerda thought. No worries. There was a 'wig' for eyebrows as well.

Ah, the wonders of modern technology.

"Oooh…I think you've read too much of Anna's romantic novels," Aqua commented.

"I agree," Elsa said and glared at her sister through her mirror. Anna only stuck her tongue out as reply. "Anyway, I took the sword and gave it a few test swings. Then…" Elsa sighed. Anna and Aqua eyed each other again. "I slid the sword under his crotch,"

Anna, Aqua and Gerda had surprised looks on their faces.

"Daaaaaaammmn girl," Anna said and Aqua whistled. Gerda only shook her head with a smile.

"And he…well he was a bit awkward and shy. From his reaction, I didn't think he expected it. He tried to say something but I put a finger on his lips before I kissed him," Elsa said and she gulped before continuing. "Then I…I said that I wanted his _sword in my sheath!_" she finished and covered her face with both of her hands.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat," Anna drawled.

"And did he…_slide his sword in your sheath?_" Aqua said in almost a whisper.

"Yes! Yes! He did it! Many, many times! We did it on the desk, on the wall and even against the windows!" Elsa said through her hands. Anna and Aqua's mouth was wide open while Gerda was speechless for a moment before she rubbed Elsa's shoulder in assurance.

"There's nothing wrong with having an erotic dream. You're just…sexually frustrated. When's the last time did you masturbate?" she asked and Elsa removed her hands to reveal a shocked look on her face.

"Gerda!"

"I have toys you can borrow?"

"Anna!"

"I can help,"

"Aqua!"

"That's-that's…wow, Aqua, wow,"

"It was a joke," Aqua grinned. "I want her to say my name too!"

Anna chuckled. "Fair enough. Still, you're right Elsa, this has to be one of your weirdest dream yet,"

"Having erotic dreams and masturbating is fine but don't you think that _sex _would be much better?" Gerda said and Elsa's face went red again.

"I…well-of course!" Elsa replied.

"Then why are you still single? Even Prince William is married you know," Gerda continued and smirked.

Elsa sighed. "It's just…most men I met just doesn't interest me much,"

"So I take it that a red headed green eyed single father with kids interests you," Aqua smirked and Elsa blushed.

"Yeah! High five, girl!" Anna said and she high-fived Aqua.

"That's…it's just a dream, okay? It doesn't mean anything!" Elsa countered. "He and his children doesn't exist!"

"Not true. I've read that we only dream of people that we've met," Aqua explained. "In other words, your dream guy and his children do exist. So you've met them but you probably didn't know or remember them,"

"Yeah! Go facts! High five girl!" Anna said and the sound of slapping hands could be heard again. "Oh, oh, oh! Who knows, maybe you'll met them today!"

Elsa gave her an incredulous look. "That is very unlikely considering what day it is,"

Anna only shrugged in response but the smile was still on her face.

"Alright, your hair is done," Gerda said. Elsa examined herself at the mirror a few times before she smiled.

"It's perfect Gerda, thank you," Elsa said and Gerda smiled.

"It's my duty," she said before giving Elsa her contacts. Elsa thanked her again and wore it before looking into the mirror again. Her blue eyes were now black.

"Now, for the finishing touch," Elsa said and wore a black framed glasses and she was now Elsa Edelweiss. Edelweiss meant noble white, which was funny because her entire disguise was black themed.

"If you're going for the gothic look, you should paint your nails and lips black," Aqua commented.

"Ha ha. Just because I used black for my disguise doesn't mean I'm into it," Elsa replied.

"Really, 'Raven'?" Aqua smirked and Elsa gave her a glare. Raven was Elsa's codename the security uses when she's in her disguise.

"Alright, now it's your turn Aqua," Gerda said.

Aqua sighed. Elsa smirked and she got up from her chair to let Aqua sit. Gerda then took out another briefcase this time.

"So, I've heard that you have been meeting someone lately?" Elsa asked and Aqua gulped. "And I heard that he's younger than you?"

"Whaaaaat?" Anna's eyes grew wide with interest. "Tell me all about it!"

Elsa smiled a victorious smile as she saw Aqua getting flustered by Anna. She then went to her dresser to find a suitable attire for today. While she was browsing her selection, her mind wondered back to what Anna and Aqua had said about her dream before.

She might have met the man and his children before, but the chances of her meeting them again? Unless they were famous like herself, it was very unlikely. Arendelle was small, but not so small that she would meet 4 average people again.

Elsa shook her head to clear the thoughts.

"It was just a dream," Elsa thought.

It was just a dream...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Now to clear things up.

1) Some of you might not know this, but Aqua and Terra are not OCs but they are from the videogame, Kingdom Hearts, which belonged to Disney and Square Enix. Kingdom Hearts is essentially a canon Disney and FinalFantasy crossover with OCs as the heroes. What? Some of you don't even know what Final Fantasy is? Uhm...okay. Go check KH (Kingdom Hearts) if you have the time. The game is awesome; great gameplay and story as well.

That being said, because I would need more characters in the future and I don't want to create OCs, expect characters from Kingdom Hearts to pop up.

2) Elsa's disguise is a reference to the early concept art of Elsa where she was the villain. Her wig was supposed to reflect that as well. BUT, I find that her onion or duck hair is only suitable for Elsa that is actually evil. Since Elsa in this story isn't evil, that appearance doesn't work well with her. So I decided to give her Bayonetta's look from Bayonetta 2 instead. I liked Bayonetta 2's hairstyle more than evil Elsa's. That and it tend to remind me of Sasuke from Naruto.

But hey! A Bayonetta and Frozen crossover story would be cool! Elsa's power could be because she's a witch! Now that would be something.

Anyway, so that's it for the moment! I hope you like the this chapter!

**Read and Review!**


End file.
